total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fault in Our Stars
The Fault in Our Stars is a 2014 American romantic comedy-drama film directed by Josh Boone, based on the novel of the same name by John Green. The film stars Shailene Woodley, Ansel Elgort, and Nat Wolff, with Laura Dern, Sam Trammell, and Willem Dafoe playing supporting roles. Woodley plays Hazel Grace Lancaster, a sixteen-year-old cancer patient who is forced by her parents to attend a support group, where she subsequently meets and falls in love with Augustus Waters, portrayed by Elgort. Development of The Fault in Our Stars began in January 2012 when Fox 2000, a division of 20th Century Fox, optioned the rights to adapt the novel into a feature film. Principal photography began on August 26, 2013 in Pittsburgh, United States with a few additional days in Amsterdam, Netherlands before concluding on October 16, 2013. Plot Hazel Grace Lancaster (Shailene Woodley) is an intelligent and witty teenager living in Indianapolis, who has terminal thyroid cancer that has since spread to her lungs. Believing she is depressed, Hazel's mother Frannie (Laura Dern) urges her to attend a weekly cancer patient support group to help her make friends who are going through the same thing. One week, Hazel meets Augustus Waters (Ansel Elgort), a charming teenager who lost a leg from bone cancer years earlier but has since been cancer-free. He invites Hazel to his house and she accepts, where they bond over their hobbies and agree to read each other's favourite book. Hazel recommends An Imperial Affliction, a novel about a cancer-stricken girl named Anna that parallels Hazel's experience, and Augustus gives Hazel Counter Insurgence. They keep in touch via text over the weeks that follow and grow closer. After Augustus finishes the book, he expresses frustration with its abrupt ending (it ends in the middle of a sentence). Hazel explains that the novel's mysterious author, Peter Van Houten (Willem Dafoe), retreated to Amsterdam following the novel's publication and has not been heard from since. Weeks later, Augustus tells Hazel that he has traced Van Houten's assistant, Lidewij (Lotte Verbeek), and has corresponded with Van Houten by email. Hazel then writes to him to find out more about the novel's ambiguous ending and Van Houten replies that he is only willing to answer her questions in person. Overwhelmed and excited, Hazel asks her mother if she can travel to Amsterdam to visit him, but Frannie rejects it because of financial and medical constraints. Augustus suggests that she use her "cancer wish" since children and young adults with life-threatening illnesses receive one arranged experience of their choice, but Hazel explains that she already used hers to visit Disneyland when she was younger. Augustus and Hazel go on a picnic date, kiss for the first time, and soon begin to fall in love. Augustus also surprises Hazel with tickets to Amsterdam after using his wish on her. However, days before the trip, Hazel suffers from pleural effusion and is sent to an intensive care unit (ICU). Although initially concerned, her doctors are eventually persuaded to allow the trip since it may not be long before she can do nothing at all. Hazel and Augustus arrive in Amsterdam and are presented with reservations at an expensive restaurant, pre-paid for by Van Houten. During the meal, Augustus confesses his love for Hazel. The following afternoon, they get the bus into the city and head to Van Houten's house, but are soon shocked to find he is a mean-spirited alcoholic; Lidewij arranged the meeting and their dinner on his behalf without him knowing anything about it. Angered by his assistant's actions, he taunts Hazel for seeking serious answers to a piece of fiction and belittles her medical condition. She leaves, utterly destraught. On their way back to the hotel, Lidewij invites them to go sightseeing to make up for their ruined experience. The three visit the Anne Frank House, where Hazel struggles to climb the house's many stairs. At the end of the tour, Augustus and Hazel kiss to the applause of many fellow tourists. They spend that night together in their hotel and have sex for the first time. The next day while out in the city, Augustus tells Hazel that his cancer has relapsed, has spread throughout his body and is terminal. Hazel is heartbroken, expressing how unfair life can be. After their return to Indianapolis, Augustus' health worsens each week. Hazel receives a desperate call from him late at night after he tries to get a new pack of cigarettes at the gas station. He is taken to the ICU for a few days and realizes he is close to death. Augustus invites his blind best friend Isaac (Nat Wolff) and Hazel to his pre-funeral, where they deliver eulogies they've both prepared. Hazel tells him she would not trade their short time together for anything, since he "gave me a forever within the numbered days." Augustus dies eight days later. At his funeral, Hazel is astonished to find Van Houten in attendance. He tells her he maintained correspondence with Augustus after Amsterdam and that Augustus had demanded he attend his funeral to make up for the spoiled trip. He then tells Hazel that his novel is based on the experiences of his daughter Anna, who died from leukemia at a young age. Van Houten tries to tell Hazel about the fate of Anna's mother; he gives Hazel a piece of paper. Hazel, still upset with his behavior in Amsterdam, crumples up the paper and asks him to leave. Later, talking with Isaac, Hazel learns that Augustus had asked Van Houten to help him write a eulogy for her. She retrieves the crumpled paper and reads Augustus' words, which state his acceptance of death and his love for Hazel. Hazel lies on her back on her lawn looking up at the stars, smiling as she remembers Augustus and says "Okay". Cast * Shailene Woodley as Hazel Grace Lancaster, a sixteen-year-old cancer patient, who is forced by her parents to attend a support group for cancer patients such as herself, where she subsequently meets and falls in love with Augustus Waters. Boone described the casting: "Over 250 girls read for the part, but it wasn’t until Shailene stepped in front of the camera that I truly saw Hazel for the first time". ** Lily Kenna as young Hazel Grace Lancaster * Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters, a teen who had suffered from osteosarcoma which caused him to lose his leg, he meets a cancer patient Hazel Grace Lancaster during a support meeting for cancer patients. * Nat Wolff as Isaac, Augustus' blind best friend. Wolff responded to HuffPost Live, "It's exciting, I feel really lucky. The fact that I get to work with these super talented people -- I mean, that's part of the reason why, I'm good in the movie, that's the reason." * Laura Dern as Frannie Lancaster, Hazel's mother. * Sam Trammell as Michael Lancaster, Hazel's father. * Willem Dafoe as Peter van Houten * Lotte Verbeek as Lidewij Vliegenthart * Mike Birbiglia as Patrick External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:Shailene Woodley films Category:Ansel Elgort films Category:Nat Wolff films Category:Laura Dern films Category:Sam Trammell films Category:Willem Dafoe films Category:Comedy Films